Physical exercise is related to the pulse rate of the exercising person. In many cases the severity of the effort ought to be adjusted to the pulse rate, which is indicative of the physical effort. There exists portable monitors like respirometers, ECG instruments and the like, and some of these can be worn by an exercising person. The problem is the read-out of the pulse or respiratory rate at any given instant, as certain persons ought not to exceed a certain pulse rate, so as not to over-excert the heart. Devices with a digital presentation of pulse rate are known.
The system of the present invention is in the form of a convenient portable form, easily worn by an exercising person and especially during walking, jogging, etc. While exercising the user can listen to his favorite radio station, cassette, etc. The vocal indications of pulse rate are at predetermined intervals, controlled by the microprocessor and thus preventing "over-exercising", and furthermore one of the earphones serves as electrode, which is an advantage in that it uses the earphone for dual purposes: as earphones and at the same time as electrode, providing strong signals to the ECG device.